Bombshell (Puppet Master)
Bombshell is the 1st and the Leader of the Nazi Puppets that appeared in the 2012 movie, Puppet Master X: Axis Rising. She will be fighting along with the Nazi. She can shoot out bombs from her chest-like shooters. She has the soul of Dr. Hanna Claire, Milte Sakuya and Uschi. She fights off with the puppets and shot Pinhead, she picks a fight with Leech Woman. She gets shot to death by Six-Shooter. History Uschi, a Nazi, tries to motivate the doctor only to be interrupted by Moebius. He demands a demonstration of the machine. He brings in a Japanese man and slits his throat. The machine makes him walk for a moment only for him to decay and fall down. Freuhoffer promises to fix the machine. Moebius reminds him that if he doesn't, his daughter will be killed. He then presents him with Tunneler to study. Moebius and Uschi are discussing the machine and what it will mean for him. A soldier enters and informs him of General Porter's arrival. Freuhoffer is examining Tunneler when Uschi enters and tries to again seduce him. Moebius enters and in a rage shoots Uschi through the head. Freuhoffer tries using the fluid he extracted from Tunneler in his machine to revive Uschi but it failed. Freuhoffer shows Moebius his newest creation, Bombshell, a puppet made in Uschi's image with machineguns in her chest. Moebius, while amused, still wants his machine completed. Danny and the others take Blade and Pinhead to Chinatown to locate the Nazi base. They are ambushed by Bombshell and must retreat. Bombshell returns to the lab and Freuhoffer presents three other puppets Weremacht, the werewolf puppet, Blitzkrieg, the robotic tank puppet, and Kamikaze, the Japanese bomb puppet. Danny and the others are preparing for the award ceremony when Leech Woman tries to tell them something. During the awards, Freuhoffer's puppets attack, and kill Major Collins. Danny's puppets take them on but are beaten back. Porter, grateful to Danny, allows him to enter the army. Danny and the others ponder how to stop the Nazi puppets when Leech Woman pulls out Six-Shooter's head. They locate the lab and take out the Nazi guards. Once inside, they locate and recover Tunneler, but are stopped by Moebius and Freuhoffer's puppets. The puppets fight and this time the Nazi puppets are beaten. In 1942, Doktor Gerde Ernst used her thoughts to speak Bombshell and the other puppets and sent them on a mission to bomb a power station and then kidnapped a French psychic and forced her to track down Dr. Ivan and Andre Toulon's puppets. She had mentioned knowing Ivan in the past when she helped capture his wife and she also talks about living many lifetimes which could mean she was inhuman. She had tried to replicate Freuhoffer's experiments but failed as she did not have access to his notes as they were destroyed at the Chinatown Facility explosion. She was involved heavily with the occult and could understand Egyptian hieroglyphics and wanted to steal the Scroll of Osiris from Ivan so that she could translate it and make more elixir. When she traced Ivan's location down she was attacked by Pinhead but was saved by Oberheller Friede Steitze. Afterwards she had kidnapped Pinhead and Ivan's daughter and left a note for him to hand over himself and the scroll in exchange for their freedom. She would later take over as the leader of the Nazi operation after she proved that her powers were more skillful than Krabke's by making him kneel down and lick her shoes. She was killed after she betrayed the Nazi puppets and was attacked by them. Ivan then finished her off by using his psychic powers to destroy her soul. Action Lab Comics Vacany - Bombshell was seen in a Nazi collector's shelf along with Kamikaze, Blitzkreig, Tank, Weremacht, Ninja and Freak with no explanation of how they got there other than the man has been obsessed with tracking down all of the puppets that were once alive to put in glass cases. Trivia *She was base on the original Bombshell that was originally going to appear in the puppet master spin-off title, Puppet Wars. *She and Leech Woman are the only puppet that are females. Category:Puppet Master Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Totalitarians Category:Leader Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Possessed Objects